Terrence's Revenge
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Terrence and Duchess give it once last chance to stop Mac from going to Fosters


Terrence was furious; Duchess had failed, He'd failed, even Red had failed. Terrence sat on his bed; hands on his knees thinking about what to do about Mac. His dorky younger brother who has now beaten Terrence and humiliated him; time and time again. When he knows it has to be the opposite; Terrence was supposed to be the one who yanked Mac's underwear up, who gave him swirlies, who he forced to do his chores. The good ol' days; Terrence longed for those days back but how he wondered.

Until he heard a knock at the door Terrence was lost; he didn't know what to do until he opened it and saw her...the most fowl imaginary friend ever created...Duchess. "What the fuck do you want?" asked Terrence who was in no mood to deal with this failure. "I have another idea." said Duchess in her raspy voice. Terrence sighed; seeing not much point in slamming the door responded. "Fine; what is it?" he asked. "Mind control. If you cannot forcefully keep Mac here and away from Fosters; then control him." said Duchess giving Terrence a small device that looked like something out of a syfy movie.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Terrence. "A mind control device; I paid a kid a good chunk of money to imagine one. Now put it to use and keep that brat away from Fosters." said Duchess as she turned and left. Terrence closed the door. "No way this thing works...i mean...then again...it was imagined." said Terrence. He decided to try it; and then on Mac's fate...was sealed.

When his mother got home around 6; an hour before Mac was supposed to be home; he tried it. Terrence pointed the device at her and clicked the red button and suddenly; She stood at attention. Terrence grinned. "It works...it works!" he exclaimed; grinning from ear to ear. He wrote down a list of supplies and handed it to her. "Bring these things to me before 7. And once I have everything on this list; go to a friends house and stay there until I call." said Terrence forcefully; as he loved being large and in charge once again. She nodded and left immediately.

At 6: 30 she returned to the apartment and went inside. Terrence walked back into the apartment. "I've just finished controlling the neighbors; they won't hear a thing now." said Terrence grinning at his controlled mother. "Now get out." he said. She nodded and left. Terrence laughed and grinned when he saw that she had gotten everything on his list. At 7 Mac came home and walked into his apartment and was greeted by Terrence who yanked his briefs up; lifting the boy into the air. Mac yelped. "H-hey!" he whined. "Let me go!" he said struggling; wincing as that only made his suspended wedgie worse. Terrence laughed and yanked his underwear over his head. "I'm telling mom!" said Mac as he struggled to see. "She's not home. And you don't have the will." he grinned grabbing the device. "I do too!" he said breaking free of his wedgie. "Not anymore." said Terrence pressing the button.

Mac stood there in a daze. Terrence grinned and stripped down to his boxer briefs; a thick outline in them. "So Mac...or should I say slave." said Terrence as he pulled up Mac's briefs once again and yanked them over his head; causing Mac to yelp. Terrence laughed; enjoying Mac's pain. "So bitch; to make sure this works...strip naked and head outside. Stand outside our door and beg to be my slave." said Terrence. Mac nodded slightly and stripped naked; his small soft cock and balls bouncing as he walked. He got outside and kneeled; and in a begging voice he said. "Please please let me be your slave; I know I'm not worthy but please let me be your slave" begged Mac. "Well...Alright." grinned Terrence as he dragged Mac inside and closed the door.

Mac was inside; still begging until Terrence stripped naked; his soft 8 inch cock and big bull balls hanging there; Mac mesmerized by them. "When I snap my fingers; you'll be come a cock slut; a cum dump eager to do whatever I want him too; just for the chance to taste my cum." said Terrence; grinning as now he would have his revenge; Mac; his fuck toy for life and better yet; his willing one. Mac nodded and Terrence snapped his fingers and Mac's expression changed and he started drooling. Terrence grinned. "Lay down. Time for you to earn your dinner." he grinned as he put his foot on Mac's face and kicked down; Mac falling on his back. Terrence pinned him down and sat; bare assed on his face; shifting around. "Lick my hole." he grinned. Suddenly he felt Mac's tounge driving into his ass; licking his cheeks and crack; moaning as he did so. Terrence laughed and then moaned. "Keep it up slut..." he moaned and continued. "Might..might give you a chance at my cock...i..if you continue to do this good a job.." he moaned out. "Hope you don't mind the smell either...not like it matters." laughed Terrence. "I really hate showering." he laughed.

Mac could care less; he was in heaven; soon he'd have a chance at his brother's thick, juicy cock. Mac continued licking until Terrence got up but kept him pinned and T-bagged him. Dragging his sweaty balls all over Mac's face he laughed and dunked them in Mac's mouth for spit and once they were covered in spit; he dragged them across Mac's face until they were dry and then repeated this for about half an hour; Mac moaning each time he got to suck on Terrence's balls once they entered his mouth. Terrence got up once more and picked Mac up and shoved his face into his hairy pits; rubbing his face around and around and then switching to the next hairy pit; using Mac's face as a towel for his sweat. Terrence dropped Mac and then sat in the recliner that their mom had got for Mac. "Since I'm the king; I get the recliner." said Terrence. The mind control on Mac started to break; seeing Terrence use something he loved. "Hey; that's my chair!" he said. Terrence saw this and thought quickly. "Not anymore; all you have to worry about now. Is my cock." said Terrence and suddenly Mac was licking and slurping away at his big cock; as if nothing had ever happened.

Terrence laughed and moaned as Mac sucked his cock; borderline decent but good enough for the first try. Terrence was so tempted to blow his load in Mac's mouth and face but he restrained himself by putting a cock ring on from the bag their mom got for him. Mac moaned. "That's enough licking slut." said Terrence. "Bounce. On. My. Dick." said Terrence. Mac nodded and smiled and climbed onto his cock and lowered himself slowly; moaning. "This is gonna take to long; I want a boy pussy now." said Terrence forcefully shoving Mac all the way down onto his dick. Mac groaned as his cherry was busted wide open. Terrence flipped him over onto his back and fucked him brutally; going hard and fast to soft and slow to torture his brother. Terrence grinned down at his controlled captive and took off his cock ring. "Now little bro. I'm gonna mark my territory in this boy pussy of yours." he said as he thrusted into Mac's ass one last time before he blew his load all over the inside of Mac's ass. Mac moaned and smiled. Terrence grinned and pulled out and showed and eager Mac his cock. Mac took it into his mouth and cleaned it off.

"So; before I relax. I have a question. Are you going to Foster's tomorrow?" asked Terrence. Mac looked confused. "What's Fosters?" he asked. Terrence grinned. "Good boy. And all good boys deserve a treat." said Terrence taking a dog tail butt plug and locking it in place to hold Terrence's cum inside his ass. Terrence sat on the couch and put his feet up. "Your face; my feet." he grinned. Mac nodded and crawled over; legs too tired to stand and put his face infront of Terrence's rank feet. '"Enjoy licking and smelling. My soaps are on." said Terrence as Mac licked and smelled his feet eagerly. Terrence smiled to himself as he watched his soaps. "Things are looking up." he grinned


End file.
